Likeable
by Shaz1
Summary: Set during season two- during and after Gettysburg Address. Carrie considers Quinn despite not knowing him for long- maybe he is proving likeable after all.
1. Chapter 1

Likeable by Shaz1

My first attempt at a Homeland fanfiction- set during and after the season two episode the Gettysburg address.

None of the recognised characters belong to me so please don't sue.

Some bad language and mention of violence.

Likeable

"Come on come on- answer god dammit" CIA case officer muttered under her breath as the cell phone continued to ring out. It had been thirty minutes since she had received any contact from the search team at Gettysburg. She had a niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach that something had gone terribly wrong. She had warned Quinn that they needed to be careful when she had last spoken to him, she knew that Danny had requested local support on Quinn's request, yet something felt very wrong that he was now failing to answer his phone despite her repeated attempts to call him. She pulled her hand through her blonde hair in frustration- she hated having no idea what was going on

CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA

Peter Quinn laid as still as death as the pool of blood grew ever larger underneath him. He could feel the darkness drawing him closer and closer as the gunshot wound to his stomach continued to slowly drain his life away. He coughed, a trickle of blood running down his chin and an involuntary gasp escaping as he felt the agony rip through his body at the action, he had attempted to reach for his phone, but his usually strong body lacked even the strength to do that. He closed his eyes against the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him and thought of all of the agents that were also slain, he swallowed back the bile that attempted to rise in his throat and a few moments later lost the battle with consciousness.

CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA

Carrie nearly fell from her seat when her phone finally rang some time later- she answered in less than a full ring, her heart in her throat at the unfamiliar number.

"Yeh" she answered, almost holding her breath.

"Ma'am, my name is Doug Watson from the state troopers team in Gettysburg- I have been asked to give you a call" a stranger's voice told, and instantly she knew she had been right to feel such dread.

"What's happened?" she asked, cutting right to the point.

"I don't know where to start ma'am, it's a blood bath" he replied with a sigh and she could tell from his tone that there was no exaggeration.

"I am on my way" she stated simply disconnecting the call.

CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA

Several hours later and she was sat in a hospital room beside a man that was little more than a stranger to her. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest in silence, relieved that at least he lived. His skin was ashen, and she knew it had been a close call when he had first been found- but something told her that Peter Quinn, if that was even his name, was a fighter. He had thankfully got through the surgery well, and the doctors were confident he would survive, but she still didn't feel quite right leaving him alone.

A few days ago she wouldn't even have thought she would care, but as much as she hated to admit it he had been right about one thing- he was likeable. There was also a strange vulnerability to him- she had found it sad that the hospital had no contact to call for him- other than the agency. Even she had people that cared, yet this told a story of the mysterious man in front of her being alone in the World.

The team that had found them had told her that even as Quinn had been loaded into an ambulance semi-conscious and bleeding out he had used all of his remaining energy to whisper as much detail about their attackers as he could- which had been incredible detail for the injured man.

She sighed- she still didn't trust him- had no idea if she even knew his true name, but she found herself liking the way the other operative worked- he clearly knew what he was doing, his decision making had been sound- even putting a knife through the hand of Nicholas Brody had been calculated, careful and accurate- and given her the much needed opening to move in- even though she would never admit it to his face. She had to admit she had been surprised by the man- he listened to her, actually allowed her judgement in a way she had been convinced that he would ignore given who had put him in charge of the team. She also knew there was no way he was simply an analyst- the way he carried himself, the way he spoke- it all pointed more towards a more active role within the agency.

She leant back in her chair, her attention caught by the briefest flicker of his dark eye lashes against the pale skin of his face. His face contorted as his body registered the pain that his body was suffering. His hand moved to his abdomen as he finally came back to the living.

"Holy Shit" he whispered, his eyes screwed shut and his body tense as he laid on the bed.

"Shh Quinn, it's ok- you're in the hospital" Carrie soothed him as she pressed the button for the nurse. He blinked, furiously trying to clear his vision as the slightly familiar voice penetrated the fog that covered his brain.

"Carrie?" he questioned when he had gathered himself together.

"Yeah it's Carrie" she replied, watching him for any sign of pain. His mouth twisted in an attempt at a smile, prior to turning into a grimace. Just as she was about to comment further the doctor and a nurse entered the room and ushered her outside.

She waited for them to come out some time later, and peered back into the room only to find her new colleague sound asleep. She smiled to herself before turning and walking away – there was a conversation that she had to have with a certain congressman.

CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA

It was a couple of days later before Carrie made it back to the hospital and she was pleasantly surprised to see him sat up in bed and looking more alert. He was still pale and the pain lines around his eyes were clear to see- but he was definitely looking better. She handed him the file that she had prepared with all of the updates in- and tried to ignore the clear shake to his hand when he reached for it from her.

She wasn't surprised when he asked about Galvez- knowing that he clearly valued his junior colleague despite the short time they had been working together. She was surprised when the seriously injured agent dragged himself up in his bed, removing his own IV and staggered towards the cupboard- clearly intent on walking out of the hospital against any rational thought.

She blinked in shock when he simply dropped his gown right in front of her, and attempted to not look at his toned behind that was clearly on display. She shook her head to herself as he struggled to get himself dressed.

Likeable and incredibly reliable indeed.

End

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I wasn't going to write a second chapter- but I thought why not- despite only one review

Please review…

Chapter Two

Peter Quinn winced as he shifted in the bed. He sighed to himself- he had never been one to surrender to pain or illness- it wasn't in his nature. The doctor had told him he was looking at another week's stay within the hospital- there was no chance of that happening as far as he was concerned. He had already been in hospital for a couple of days longer than he would normally allowed. He had other things to do- and the ambush at the shop had just further fuelled his desire to progress the case.

He knew exactly why Estes had brought him onto the team- but the investigation had piqued his interest, and somehow it had become more than just a kill. He tried not to dwell on why that was the case- hi stubborn mind denying all knowledge even to himself that his new found interest was to do with his developing friendship with a certain Case Officer.

He rubbed his hands over his tired face- knowing he must look exactly how he felt. He had been surprised to find Carrie beside him when he had woken up- he had assumed that he would have woken alone, like he always did. The gentle way that she soothed him had been a surprise too. He smiled to himself as he thought of their conversations so far. She had been inquisitive and he knew that she suspected his real place on the team- even though she clearly didn't realise his true deployment.

He rested his head back against the pillow- the wound in his abdomen sending waves of pain through him even as he laid still. He was not happy with his current situation- he had been careless and this was the price he was paying. Dar would not be impressed with him over this. He should have been more alert to the potential threat, should have had more support with them all along rather than a bunch of green analysts and intelligence officers. It was a mistake would not make again. Galvez was paying for his error and that did not sit well with Peter.

He closed his eyes at the wave of nausea and pain that wracked his injured body, and finally conceded defeat and allowed sleep to claim him.

CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA-CIA

When he next woke up she was there beside him again. He managed to contain his surprise in the manner only an experienced black ops agent like himself would manage.

"Hey" she greeted gently as he blinked to come round. "How you feeling?" she asked with a small smile.

"I'm fine" he replied, trying to cover the wince that threatened to escape. Carrie tried not to chuckle, as he clearly lied to her face.

"Good- I can see you are totally fine" she replied with an eye roll, before handing him the updated files. He took them from her, attempting to ignore the shaking to his hand as he did so. She updated him on the case and her tone invited his thoughts on the matter. He waited a few moments before finally asking about Galvez- the junior agent had been playing on his mind. The update was exactly as he had feared it would be. He rested his head back, his stomach swirling as he thought of the other man so grievously wounded and potentially dying- all because he had misjudged the situation. He reached for the cannula in his right hand and without hesitation removed it in one quick manoeuvre.

"I got to get out of this dress" he muttered as he sat up. Desperately ignoring the wave of dizziness that threatened to drop him straight back down. He barely registered Carrie's words or his own reply as he fought against his own body to get to his feet.

He moved across to the lockers and with more effort than it should have taken he somehow managed to get himself dressed- almost surprising himself with his passing comment to his new colleague he fastened his pants and focussed on the case- although not until after he had managed to get his hands on some pain pills to take with him- he wasn't a masochist after all.

The End


End file.
